I have an Idea, Harry
by Cloud Zen
Summary: On the night of their wedding, Harry has a glass too much champagne, and accidentally gives Hermione an idea. Hermione plus Idea equals Changing the World as Everyone Knows It AU H/Hr


"_**I have an Idea, Harry"**_

Myrddin Emrys was among the greatest of all Wizards. Herpo the Foul was among the darkest of all Wizards. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was among the most gifted of all Wizards. Gellert Grindelwald was among the most ambitious of all Wizards. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody was among the most paranoid of all Wizards. Tom Marvolo Riddle was among the most sadistic of all Wizards.

Ask one Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger, and she would tell you that they all paled when compared to Harry James Potter.

Ask one Harry James Potter, and he would tell you that no one compared to Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger.

The difference was he could prove it.

One simple comment, a half drunken rambling the night of their wedding, and she masterminded the greatest feat of magic no one could never imagine.

The night of their wedding, Harry had consumed a glass too much champagne, and muttered a simple truth, "Voldemort was an idiot." When his new wife asked him what he meant, Harry elaborated. "He died because we destroyed his Horcruxes. He made them out of things that we could destroy. Now our marriage, that can never be broken."

Most newlywed wives would take that to be a simple proclamation of love, smile sweetly, and drag their new husband to the bedroom. Not Hermione though. After doing what most newlywed wives would do, she started thinking about his words.

To her, their marriage was as real and tangible as anything else, as the ring on her finger, as the wedding cake she ate earlier that night, as the sheet that covered their bodies. Their marriage was an idea to everyone else, but she would feel it as much as the messy black hair on Harry's head that she loved to run her fingers through. That logic gave her an idea.

* * *

Hermione, even as a child, was dangerous once she got an idea in her head. An idea had triggered massive reformations of treatment to House Elves and other sentient beings. Though she would always be embarrassed as an adult about the name she chose as a child, the idea drove her.

The simple, slightly slurred statement from her new husband had created a monster. Thousands of hours of research and experimentation later, Hermione had achieve what no one would have ever thought possible.

"So the new decade is here. What do you want to spend this one doing, Hermione?"

Looking at her husband of so many years with a smile on her face, she squeezed his hand a bit. "How about you run for Minister again?"

An unamused look filled Harry's face. "I've been Minister more times than you but I still say over 70 years of dealing with sycophants and morons while dragging them out of the dark ages is enough."

"But I miss running the Department of Mysteries," she responded with a slight pout. "You appoint me, I get to play around with all sorts of things, new and old for a decade, learning all sorts of wonderful new things."

"So we get someone else to be Minister, someone who will give you back your toys?"

"We tried that before, but they always argued with me about my budget! Every year!"

Harry groaned in reply. "That's because you can't threaten to cut them off."

Hermione blushed at his retort. "I only did that one time"

"You wanted ninety-eight percent of the annual budget that year," Harry deadpanned, "each month."

"But we were finally able to decypher the runes on the Veil of Death the year before and I needed to fund an expedition through it!"

"And allow for death payouts to the families for everyone that walked through it."

"It was just a precaution."

Harry just shook his head. His wife would never understand how hard it was for him to say no, especially after she had carried out the threat for a month before ultimately caving in herself, a battle he never thought he would win.

"Hermione, you know I love you, but you've already deciphered the Veil of Death, recreated the Philosopher's Stone, earned dozens of post-graduate degrees from the best universities all over the world, have invented or rediscovered more magic than anyone since Merlin, have invented more magics than Merlin ever did, which you would know since you found his 1,000 year lost journals, raised our three beautiful children, spoiled our grandchildren rotten, successfully integrated the magical world into the world at large with no war, and nearly unified the planet into a single governing entity that is actually competent. Besides, we have a better research facility at home than the Department of Mysteries could ever hope for. What is it you're really after?"

Sheepishly, Hermione buried her head into Harry's shoulder and mumbled a response. "What was that, Love?"

Slightly louder, Hermione replied. "I wanted to have sex on the Minister's desk again."

Harry sighed.

"Okay, I'll run for Minister again."

* * *

A couple that looked to be in their mid thirties approached a long wooden desk. After a moment, the pretty twenty-something blonde looked up.

"How can I help you today?"

A quick glance as her nameplate later, the man replied, "Hello there, Ms Dunn. I would like the forms required to run for Minister in the next term."

Not recognizing the man, which was unusual as anyone who ran for Minister was generally a very well known and public figure, she looked a bit unsure as she opened a drawer to pull out the necessary paperwork, "Of course, and your name, sir?"

"Harry Potter."

The woman stopped looking for the forms.

Looking back up, the young woman could not hide the shock on her face, nor the glace at the iconic lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The woman standing next to Harry spoke, "dear, you might want to close your mouth," prompting the young woman to look at Harry's companion.

Two hundred years of magical and technological advancement and Hermione Potter's hair still would not behave without a whole bottle of Sleekeazy's.

Quietly getting out the necessary paperwork and laying it before Harry, the young woman thought about the two in front of her. Harry and Hermione Potter, had been Minister for over 70 years between them, always waiting at least the mandatory four terms between any two successive terms, three if they only held the office for one term, which only happened one time. The two of them had revolutionized the world in ways that would take dozens of books to scratch the surface. Over two hundred years ago they had discovered how to give magic to everyone and later united the world into a single solitary government, peacefully stamping out any significant ideological differences, ending world hunger, and created an economic system that did not allow for the poor to suffer but did allow the hardworking to thrive. They created a government that required competence to even fetch tea much less hold any office of influence and where corruption was ruthlessly punished. Their lives and marriage were the stories that inspired every child that wanted to influence the world or simply find love.

The two in front of Rochelle Dunn were the reason she was serving as a receptionist in the main reception area for the main governmental offices. She grew up with the two as her bedtime stories, making her aspire to really effect change for the better, and now her idols, astonishingly unassuming, were standing in front of her.

Finding her voice, she finally responded, "here's the paperwork, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter." Hermione smiled gently at Rochelle.

"Over three hundred years and I still love hearing people call me Mrs Potter."

* * *

Wrapped in a sheet, Harry and Hermione laid back, panting slightly.

"You know, this wasn't such a bad idea."

"Hermione, you don't have bad ideas. Just because you're naming skills left something to be desired as a child . . ."

Hermione playfully slapped Harry's shoulder, "Oh, hush you." The two grinned at their banter. "But that wasn't what I meant. I was talking about our lives."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean my half drunken rambling that caused you to reverse engineer the Horcrux ritual, without ever performing it I might add, created a version where it could be performed without murder or sacrifice and then binding our souls to the idea of our marriage before creating cloned bodies and a ritual for us to switch between them for when we wanted anonymity and so you could finally have hair you like?"

She nodded into his chest as she wrapped herself around him.

Harry snorted. "You just wanted more time to read."

Harry's howls of laughter filled the Minister's office as Hermione tickled him in retribution.

* * *

_The result of a discussion with PaxHumana on difficult to destroy things that could be made a Horcrux while on a tangent from talking about his story "The Potter Attraction" (I advise you to go check it out). He also acted as beta for this, which I greatly appreciate. Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
